


A Date to Remember

by Luluthechoosingcrow



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Ice Cream, Laser Tag, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luluthechoosingcrow/pseuds/Luluthechoosingcrow
Summary: Sam and Danny go on a sweet first date with ice cream, laser tag, and several kisses.
Relationships: Sam Kiszka/Danny Wagner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Date to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicolekiddzoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolekiddzoo/gifts).



> Their actions are maybe OC/AU-ish, but I don't particularly care. I like soft, sweet fluff! This is for my dear friend Nicole! I realized last week that this was lying two-sentences-to-finished in my drive and was like, hey, I think today’s her birthday and I totally need a present! She requested this some months ago: Sanny going on a date to laser tag and ice cream. And I thought, fuck, what a great idea! And now it’s finally done :) Happy Birthday, babe!

\----------------

"Sammy, will you go on a date with me? I think it's time we tried it."

Nothing. No response, no indication of good or bad reaction. 

Danny sighed and eyed himself warily in the mirror, frustrated that he couldn't tell how that particular line of questioning would be received. 

His brain knew it was stupid to worry so much about wording, especially since Sam had made it pretty clear he felt the same way as Danny -- but that didn't stop his nervous heart. The flutters in his stomach, too, we're a little concerned that he'd somehow misread all the signs and was going to fuck up his relationship with his best friend. 

So, Danny was practicing; he at least wanted his delivery to be cool and confident, hopefully a little casual, even. He was a firm believer that if things - whatever they happened to be - were given a good start, the end result couldn't be completely horrible. 

Of course, he could save himself the uncertain trouble by waiting for Sam to make the first move; the touches and long looks had been getting even more frequent, lately, so it was likely he would eventually broach the subject. 

But Danny thought it was only fair that he initiated this next level of their relationship. Sam had approached him way back in middle school with that goofball grin and he'd been powerless to the draw of connecting with such an enigmatic, fascinating boy. This afternoon, Danny hoped that he could be the one to take things further. 

He tried again. "Sammy, I love you. Will you go on a date with me?" 

It was straight-forward and, he hoped, nearly impossible to mess it up completely -- it would have to be enough. 

\-----

It was done with. The nerve wracking part, that was. 

Sam had said yes! 

Danny was sure his face was doing some funny things as he waited for his burrito to heat up, but he didn't really care. Sam had grabbed his hand, kissed his cheek, and agreed to go out wholeheartedly -- it was a bit difficult to believe that things were really moving onwards. But he was happy.

A romance was on the table, ready to be assembled, and Sam was clearly willing to be his partner in the process.The next step in the puzzle was where to take him. The problem was, Danny didn’t have a clue. What was good for a first date? 

It had to be somewhere they could talk. It had to be interesting, too, though, so that they could get that chemical rush of bonding over a fun activity. To be fair, they’d already been doing that for years, but. He wanted this to be memorable.

The microwave dinged. Danny grabbed his burrito and settled himself at the kitchen table. He bit the corner off for ventilation, opened the browser on his phone, and got to work.

\----- 

Danny couldn't keep the grin off his face, or his hands off of Sam's.

The date had been going better than he could have hoped - though, really, what had he been worried about? - and Sam was mesmerizing. His face glowed green, blue, and red intermittently underneath the moving lights. They also filtered through his hair, tied back in what had started as a neat bun created by nimble fingers but what was now a messy, bobbling loop of silk. 

Danny grabbed Sam’s hand again, to pull him behind a protective wall, and quickly tucked a stray wisp of hair behind his ear. Sam’s dark, sleepy eyes met his, and they got lost in each other -- until a red laser hit the foam wall a few scant inches from Danny’s back. 

They both scrambled back further into protection and grinned, the exhilaration of laser tag getting back into them. Moving in until their foreheads knocked together, Danny outlined the plan he had to eliminate the other team and Sam nodded along. He added his own observations of weakness and strategy; after a brief argument over Danny’s level of agility and a quick scramble to another hideout, they were ready. Time to kick these twelve-year-old’s butts. 

\-----

Sam had some chocolate on his lip and Danny couldn't stop staring at it. 

He wanted to lean in and lick it off, but he wasn't sure how welcome that would be. It was only their first date, after all, and nothing too forward had happened yet; they appeared to be taking it slow.

Which was completely fine with Danny! He was just happy to spend the time with Sam, and to know that the 'other' aspect of their relationship was going to get a chance to blossom. 

Still, he just could not tear his eyes away. He wanted so desperately to know what the chocolate tasted like on Sam's skin, if sweet and salty would compliment each other, or if he would even taste the chocolate at all when he had his face full of… lover? Boyfriend? Best friend? They hadn’t discussed yet, but that would come later -- right now, he was content to just enjoy this evening date. 

A small child ran around the ice cream shop and Sam laughed quietly, sitting back and watching with sweet eyes. Suddenly, Danny couldn’t control himself. Sam was just so beautiful! He was everything that Danny could ever imagine or want, and so much more; and he was, apparently, Danny’s now. That final thought propelled him forward and then Danny’s lips were gliding over the side of Sam’s mouth. 

Sam immediately returned the kiss, turning his head to fully meet Danny, and grasped his hand. Danny squeezed back. His tongue snaked out to get the smear of chocolate and the sweet flavor burst on his taste buds, complemented by Sam’s inaudible moan. It was more of a gush of breath that wobbled through his lungs, vibrating his chest against Danny’s hand in a way he probably shouldn’t even be able to feel but, somehow, he did. They had always been deeply connected. 

The child shrieked and they pulled back, a little startled at having been so swept up. Danny smirked, and Sam returned it -- they were making out in the middle of a small town ice cream shop! It was crazy to think about, and yet so, so perfectly natural that he couldn't imagine a time when they hadn’t been doing this. 

Sam got up to throw away their napkins and return the glass ice cream dishes to the counter; Danny left a tip at the table and grabbed their coats, meeting Sam at the door. Their smiles grew as the bell jingled above them, signalling their bodily-tangled exit. Sam’s waist curved perfectly where Danny wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close, and he knew then that he was in love.

\-----

“C’mon, catch me! Danny!” 

Sam was laughing and running ahead of him on the park pathway, turning back every now and then to taunt him with a grin or wiggling fingers. THe reward for catching him, as he had said: “A kiss”.

“Sammy, I can kiss you whenever, now. Why do I need to catch you?” Danny asked. He was smiling and playing along regardless - this game was fun, watching Sam run around trees like a little wood nymph - but he was curious. “What kind of kiss?”

Sam snorted and came to a stop a couple feet in front of Danny, head tilted to the side as his now freed hair fell across his sharp cheekbones. He hummed and looked around, considering; Danny’s stomach fluttered. 

“How about,” Sam began, and then stopped and giggled. “How about, any kind of kiss you want! Sure you can walk up or lean over and kiss me, but that’s just soft stuff. Don’t you want to pin me against a tree or something?”

And he was off again. Danny hitched his pants up with one hand and ran after him, giggling as well. He thought that Sam’s rationale of the chase was iffy at best, but he couldn’t deny that it did sound very appealing to chase Sam down, hold him against one of the many park trees, and kiss him thoroughly. 

So he did exactly that! Sam was fast, but Danny was faster -- and, Sam was very clearly not trying too hard to get away. When he was grabbed around the hips and spun around, his eyes lit up with mischevious, enamored joy, and his hands immediately fell to Danny’s shoulders. 

Time seemed to slow when their eyes met. Danny walked them backwards slowly, into a wooded copse of trees that provided shelter from the wind that was picking up as well as - more importantly - from any eyes looking to find something they shouldn’t. Well, it wasn’t that they shouldn’t be doing this - it wasn’t like that, neither of them had girlfriends - but damn it would be disappointing for their families to find out through some trash tabloid picture a fan submitted from their iPhone. Besides, it probably wasn’t that advisable to make out in the open where any number of people could see. It was just common courtesy (as much as Sam tended to ignore anything of that concept).

“Stop. Thinking. And. Kiss. Me!” Sam demanded in between puffs of breath and little nips to Danny’s jawline, his back now against a broad oaktree and his front wrapped around his best friend. 

Danny nodded - what a great idea! - and brought their mouths together, giving Sam a real kiss. Their tongues tangled as their hands roamed; cupping jaws, cupping asses, squeezing and soothing and groping with enthusiasm. Sam whimpered when Danny bit his lip on a pull-back and chased after him, pulling his head close. 

They ended up with one of Sam’s long, skinny legs trying to hike itself over Danny’s hip and a little girl asking if they could get her kite out of a tree, please. Danny was scarlet and quickly stepped away, trying to avoid her gaze, but Sam immediately straightened himself out and said yes. 

How did he gather himself up so fast, Danny wondered. Here he was, slightly adjusting his pants and trying to fix his hair, where Sam looked pristine and untouched (if stoned, like always) as he climbed up the directed tree and retrieved the polyester butterfly. Did he not like it as much? Danny was disappointed for a second - he thought he was a great kisser - but then Sam turned to him and all helpful pretenses dropped. 

“Ughh, jeez,” he groaned, practically throwing himself into Danny’s arms. 

Danny caught him with practiced ease and raised an eyebrow. “This is like the third time today we’ve been interrupted by children. I just wanna kiss you!” he answered Danny’s unasked question. 

“Well,” Danny snorted,”maybe if we didn’t go to heavily children popular spots, this wouldn’t happen. WHere did we go - laser tag, ice cream, the park? Of course there’s kids. At home, though…”

Sam caught his drift and grinned. He grabbed Danny’s hand and turned, nearly sprinting to their car before Danny made him slow down with a laugh and a kiss to the cheek. It hadn’t been a literally perfect date, but it also totally was. They had had fun, bonded, talked, kissed -- everything that had been on Danny’s list. It was a date to remember forever, one of many to come.


End file.
